To be Continued
by lovelylies99
Summary: To be Continued is the actual title, the story is finished. I promise. This is mostly just a little KyoTama fluff. I'm rating it "m" for fairly mild sexual content. Boy on Boy, if you don't like it, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters present in this story belong to me, and so on. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **I always appreciate reviews.**

 **Also, you can always message me and request a story. It might take me a minute, but I'll do it.**

"Tamaki!"

Kyoya woke up sweating, panting, and just hoping that he hadn't yelled that out loud. None of the servants rushed in to check on him so he took that as a good sign.

This was wrong. He shouldn't feel this way about his friend, but he couldn't get his mind off the way his silky blonde hair swayed just so when he walked. Or the way his long limbs might feel wrapped around him. The way his full lips pursed when he concentrated, and how they might feel if he were to concentrate on him.

He snapped himself out of the trance he was working himself into. He knew where this went, and if he was feeling these slightly disturbing things now, the direction this was headed would just make things worse for him. He forced himself out of bed and to the shower, where he relieved the throbbing ache he had given himself with thoughts of the beautiful man he was dreaming about before washing himself of the evidence.

Dragging his feet all the way through school, he tried to focus on the finances of the host club instead of thinking of the vivid dream from the night before. Still, as he watched him romancing the clients, he felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. He wanted him to stroke his face the way he did the girls, to whisper sweet words in his ear. He knew it was all a show, but it didn't help to ease the pain of knowing he would never be the subject of that loving stare, the light brushes of those fingertips….

He caught himself staring at the blonde and quickly went back to his little black book. He heard a small chuckle from behind him, and snapped around to see Haruhi trying to contain her laughter. "What?!" he snapped at her. She turned to look at him, still just barely laughing. "You're so obvious Kyoya. You're lucky he's so oblivious to everything, or he would've caught you already." "Keep your voice down, not everyone has to know," he whispered. She laughed again and told him that everyone already knew. He heard a small chorus of, "it's true, you know" from the twins and Hunny. Even Mori gave a small nod.

He put his head in his hands and groaned as his glasses fell to the table. He felt a pat on his back and without looking up figured it was Haruhi as she passed him to get to another client. He stayed like that for another moment, thinking about how exactly all of them had come to know. He was so lost in trying to figure it out he didn't hear the soft footsteps come up behind him. Tamaki bent down close to his ear and he was still oblivious to the presence of the boy until he whispered, "headache?"

His head whipped up and looked in the direction of the blonde. "Uh, yeah." "Come on, we'll go to my place, I'll make you some tea." Tamaki grinned and grabbed his hand as he bounded towards the door, saying something that vaguely resembled a promise that the others could take care of the club while they were gone.

He loved the innocent way that he tugged on his hand. The way he giggled at the thought of breaking his own rule and leaving the club early. Kyoya knew they were polar opposites; Tamaki was louder, bolder, more intense and charming while he was more reserved, quieter, but he couldn't get enough of the stark contrast of the two of them, exaggerated further by the paleness of Tamaki's skin and hair next to his overall darkness.

When they got to Tamaki's home they were greeted by several servants, ready to dote on the two young men, but Tamaki insisted on taking care of everything himself for his friend. While Tamaki went to the kitchen to prepare the tea, Kyoya went straight to the blonde's massive bedroom, as was their usual practice upon arriving. He walked around the space in a daze, absently touching the desk as he passed it. He had been here so many times before, but this time felt different. He couldn't get comfortable anywhere. He sat in the chair, got up seconds later. He leaned on the desk, decided it was too casual. He stood up and crossed his hands, decided it was too stiff. He settled for sitting on the bed, but ended up getting tired and laying down, his legs hanging off the bed.

He was drifting off when he heard the door open, and then shut quietly. He found he was too tired to open his eyes or move. He could vaguely hear the sounds of Tamaki putting the tray of tea down and moving to where Kyoya was laying. He had the vague sensation of being carried and set down fully on the bed, and felt nothing afterward until he woke up. He missed the small kiss that was placed on his forehead.

When he woke up he was under the silky lavender sheets, his head resting on the soft pillows. He looked up to see the grinning blonde extending his glasses to him. Kyoya took them, sitting up as he placed them on his face. They were now both sitting up at the end of the bed, but Kyoya could now clearly see that Tamaki was trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a bit annoyed. The blonde answered with another question: "did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Kyoya was mortified. He had no idea what he might have heard. "What did I say?" he asked shakily.

As the blonde recounted the moans and yelps that came from the other boy while he was sleeping, Kyoya's face grew brighter and brighter red until he looked like a beautiful ripe little cherry. When Tamaki imitated his exclamation of his name, he felt like he might implode. He was so embarrassed, he thought he could die. He wanted to bury his head in the covers and never come out again. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to disturb you, or to fall asleep in your bed." He was looking down, not wanting to meet the deep purple eyes that were staring at him.

He was just about to leave when he felt a hand under his chin, tilting his head so he was looking right into the eyes he was previously trying to avoid. His own black eyes were rimmed with wetness as the beautiful blonde slowly began tilting his head toward Kyoya. Their lips met softly at first, the touch simple and loving. The kiss slowly grew in intensity, their lips parting and their tongues coming out to explore each other's mouths.

It took them both by surprise, how natural it felt, but it had been coming for quite some time and both of them knew it. They fell to the bed, grabbing onto each other's waists as they went down. Their lips stayed locked as Tamaki worked his way on top of Kyoya, lowering his hips in between those of the darker haired boy's. They were moving against each other, their breath becoming heavier and their sweat mingling between them.

They paused to catch their breaths, looking into each other's eyes. A chuckle escaped from both of them at the same time. It quickly became grinning laughter as they tried, and failed, to fix their hair and ties, still lying next to each other. They gave each other a quick kiss before getting up and moving to the mirror to compose themselves. When they were rearranged, Tamaki moved behind the other boy, wrapping his long arms around Kyoya's waist and placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

"You have to go. My dad will be home any minute," Tamaki whispered. "You know he hates you being here."

"Yeah. I know," came the muffled reply.

The blonde turned Kyoya around, pinning him to the mirror behind them with his long, lean body. He placed a soft kiss to the hollow of his friend turned lover's neck.

"To be continued, mommy," he said softly.

"To be continued, daddy," came the soft reply, filled with humor.

Kyoya left the house, letting himself out. Calling his chauffer, who was waiting down the block for him, he glanced back up at the window and saw the love of his life staring down at him, with a soft smile on his lips as he mouthed the words, "to be continued." Looking away, he got into his car and smiled to himself as he whispered the words that promised him there would be more to come.


End file.
